What we do for love
by Turducken
Summary: An unexpected visitor tests the ShizNat relationship. Will they finish in the end together...or further apart.
1. Chapter 1

Alas...this is my first fanfic. I want you all to do that crazy read and review thing. But tell the truth! If I suck, be like…"Dude...you suck." Then I'll know whether to continue or not. So yeah...on with the details. I don't own Mai Hime/Otome, cause if I did…that damn Tomoe...-shakes fist-

I should tell you...

It was happening again. For the third night that week, Shizuru laid staring at the ceiling of the one bedroom apartment she shared with her partner. Something was off, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The soft snoring coming from the left side of the bed was usually enough to lull her to sleep, but as of late she tossed and turned for hours until she was in her current state. She sighed heavily, and stole a glance at the bright red numbers that appeared to be mocking her: 3:42.

"This can't go on," she whispered softly. "I must tell her." Eventually Morpheus came to claim her, and she fell into a deep sleep.

Shizuru awoke the next morning, feeling anything but refreshed. Dragging herself out of bed, she stumbled awkwardly (but ever so gracefully, knowing Shizuru 3) into the kitchen, where her nose was assaulted with a wide variety of aromas: bacon, eggs, pancakes and sausage to name only a few. In front of her with a frying pan in her hand was her blue haired partner, humming to herself softly. Normally, this is where Shizuru would sneak up on her, wrap her arms around Natsuki's slim waist, and do things to her that would make her blush for hours. But this was important. She needed a serious tone to be set.

"Natsuki...you made breakfast..." The experienced rider turned around with a shocked look on her face, which was immediately replaced with a small grin. "Good morning, Shizuru...and...whoa...what the hell ran you over?" Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's blatant remark, and went to prepare her tea.

"Natsuki, darling, why are you cooking? We only just moved into this apartment. You should wait at least a month before you decide to burn it down." Natsuki scoffed audibly, and stuck her tongue out at the Kyoto-ben brunette. "Ya know what I think? I think it's denial, 'cause I can cook better than you." She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked in her personal victory. Shizuru grinned and continued drinking her tea.

"Sweetie...without Mai's help, it would still be ramen for breakfast." Natsuki's face scrunched up, as she returned to her cooking. Shizuru sat her tea down, and tried to plan out what she was going to say. How is she going to take this? Will she be angry? Will she yell? Will she...cry? The thought of her Natsuki crying broke Shizuru's heart. But it had to be done, regardless of the consequences.

She cleared her throat, and turned towards Natsuki. "Honey...can you sit down with me please?" Natsuki turned around slowly, quirking an eyebrow. "What's with the seriousness? What's on your mind?" She pulled the chair out, all the while keeping her eyes locked on Shizuru's. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you...I don't know how you'll react, but I can't keep it from you any longer." The sadness in Shizuru's eyes kept Natsuki's mind racing to every possible scenario. The brunette paused, sighed once more before beginning, and finally started with "Natsuki..."


	2. Chapter 2

"...My mother's in town, and needs a place to stay." The words hit Natsuki like a ton of bricks. She felt her jaw drop, her eyes widen, and her hands clench into fists. "Shizuru...please. Tell me you're joking," She managed to get out through gritted teeth. Shizuru's expression dropped, and she felt her puppy dog eyes appear, the ones she used only when Natsuki was on the brink of detonation. "I haven't seen her in years. She's always been there when I needed her, and really, it won't be for that long. And plus, spending more time together will be a healthy experience..." Shizuru knew she was babbling, but at that point, she would have done anything to make Natsuki stop glaring daggers at her. "I don't want that woman in my apartment. It's just not happening. End of discussion." Shizuru's mouth opened slightly, and she felt the tears start to form. The sudden harshness in Natsuki's voice made Shizuru reel back. Her head lifting slowly to meet her lover's eyes, she said softly "I thought this was a partnership. What's mine is yours...and vice versa. This shouldn't be _discussed. _It should just happen." With that statement hanging in the air, she stormed off to their bedroom, a river of tears making it's way down her face. Natsuki sat there, contemplating what to do, jumping at the force at which the door was slammed. She sighed loudly, knowing that she had to make things right. She knew she had overreacted. Yet again, her temper had lead the way to disaster, and she had hurt the one she cared for most. Getting up, she quickly went over what she was going to say. She knocked lightly on the door, hardly expecting a response. Craning her neck, she heard the faint, but distinct murmur of "Go away."

"Shizuru...please. Open the door. We need to talk." A loud scoff was heard, along with a stifled sniffling sound. "Don't you think you've said enough? Just leave me alone." Natsuki groaned internally, preparing herself for the confrontation about to occur. 'Alright, Kuga. You got yourself into this mess, now get out quickly, with all limbs intact.' Opening the door slowly, her emerald eyes searched until they met a dangerous looking pair or crimson. Shizuru was sprawled out on their bed, a box of tissues on her stomach, an angry mask covering her normally porcelain features. "I said go away. I have nothing more to say to you right now." Natsuki, expecting this kind of reaction, moved forward and kneeled by the side of the bed. Moving cautiously, she gently took Shizuru's hand in her own, and began. "I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't mean to snap at you. My emotions were out of control, and I wasn't thinking. It's just...your mother doesn't like me very much. We've never gotten along. She thinks that you should have hooked up with some rich, handsome guy, gotten married and had children, and lived happily ever after. Instead she gets me." Shizuru sat up slowly, finally realizing the source of her partners distress. It was indeed true that Natsuki and her mother had 'crossed swords' before. It was never a pretty sight. Names were thrown around that left the three raw for hours.

Natsuki shifted her body again, and grasped Shizuru's other hand. "But this is for you. If this is what you truly want, I won't go against it. I should have agreed from the start. And babe? I'm sorry I made you cry." With that said, she leaned forward to kiss away the remaining drops of moisture on Shizuru's cheeks.

The brunette inhaled deeply, and threw her arms around the midnight-haired beauty, choking back sobs. Just as Shizuru was about to respond to what had been said, a loud knock was heard from the front door of the apartment. Natsuki tightened up immediately, and whispered softly..."Here we go..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there it is. Another chapter. I know it seems kinda pointless, but I swear it's going somewhere. There will be much in the way of drama. But I need to know if I should continue. If readers don't want me to, I'll stop. :) Don't want to bore you all.


	3. Chapter 3

-KNOCK KNOCK!-

Despite the many loud and obnoxious knocks coming from the front door, Natsuki sat grounded with her arms over her chest. "Shizuru...I don't want to answer it. It's her. I know it is." Shizuru took the same stance as Natsuki, a stern look upon her face. "Natsuki, stop acting like a child. I have to throw something suitable on. Just entertain her. Please?" Natsuki groaned loudly while getting up, and stompted all the way to the door. 'I can do this. She's just a bitter old woman. I'm stronger than this.' One more deep sigh and she threw the door open, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"OH MY SHIZU-! Oh. It's you. Where's Shizuru?" The sight before almost knocked the wind out of Natsuki. It had been so long and she had almost forgotten how much Shizuru resembled her Mother. Standing in the door way was the much feared Shizuka; Shizuru's incredibly overprotective mother. The same long brunette hair, the same crimson eyes, all adorned a face noticeably older than Shizuru's. "Hey. Butch. I asked you a question. Where's my daughter?" The smile on Natsuki's face disappeared immediately, replaced with the normal cold unrelenting eyes. "She's getting dressed. Wait in the living room." Before Natsuki could invite her in, Shizuka had already made herself comfortable on the couch. "Gee, love what you've done with the place. Guess it's all you could afford with that salary, huh?"

Before Natsuki could strangle her, Shizuru appeared, almost glowing. This seemed to fade as she noticed the tension thick enough to cut. "Mother! Uhm..Hi! It's so good to see you. It's been far too long."

'Not long enough,' Natsuki thought with a small grin. Shizuka ran over to embrace her daughter, tears beginning to form. "Shizuru darling. I'm so happy to see you. Hey. You. Get up and get us some tea. Make yourself useful." Natsuki stopped and was about to respond when she saw Shizuru give her a look of "not now." Again she sighed, and got up to make the tea. After all, those two had things to catch up on. Things Natsuki didn't particularly care about.

While making the tea, the idea to spit in Shizuka's seemed almost too good to resist. But on the other hand, if Shizuru ever found out, she'd be on the couch for a month. Or worse. That brought up another thought. Where would Shizuka sleep? There was no way Shizuru would let her precious mother sleep on the simple store bought mattress. And there was no way in hell Natsuki would sleep in the same room, let alone same bed.

She grabbed the glasses and made her way to the living room. Just as she was about to enter, she heard something that grabbed her attention, and she stopped to listen. "Shizuru. Listen to me. You could do so much better. I know this man. Incredibly kind, and has an income like you wouldn't believe. In other words, you'd be set for life. This is someone who would take care of you, and love you." Natsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Shizuka never knew when to quit. "Mother, you aren't listening to me. You don't understand. I love Natsuki. She loves me. There is no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Please, just drop it."

"Fine. I'll drop it. But you could do so much better." Feeling like this was as good a time as any, Natsuki entered and placed the tea in front of Shizuka and Shizuru, and took one for herself. Smiling widely, she purposely sat too close to Shizuru, waiting for the expected and then received scoff from the mother. "Sooo...Shizuka. Are you enjoying yourself?" Shizuka sipped her tea and looked up at Natsuki. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you speaking?" Thankfully Natsuki was able to stop herself from saying something that would cause even more of an uproar, and stayed quiet. "Natsuki? Mother and I were talking, and were wondering if you would mind...sleeping on the couch."

If Shizuru wasn't there to slam her on the back, Natsuki surely would have choked on her tea. "Are you serious? Why can't she take the couch!"

"Natsuki, can I speak to you please, in the kitchen? Now." Natsuki death glared Shizuka once more before following Shizuru into the kitchen. "Shizuru. I'm trying to be nice here. But really. Why can't she take the couch?" Shizuru turned around, her face turned into pure anger. "This is not about the damn couch. It's about you. I know you don't like her. But try harder and pretend you do." Natsuki felt defeated. Why couldn't Shizuru see she was trying? "Fine. Whatever. I'll take the couch. I have somewhere to be now. You two have fun." With that, she walked past Shizuru to their bedroom, and picked up the telephone. Shizuka had heard the commotion, and decided to follow Natsuki. Seeing that she was on the phone, she waited outside of the door. "Hey. It's me. I can't wait any longer. I need to see you. We planned this out. I want to follow through. She doesn't suspect a thing. I wonder what she'll think when she finds out? Yeah, yeah. The mall. I know. Love you too." Shizuka let out the breath she had been holding in the entire time, and rushed to the living room. She knew Natsuki was no good. She knew she was only out to hurt her daughter. The next step...follow Natsuki to the mall, and find out who this person was.

--------------------------

Well. That's it. I hope you guys at least semi-ejoyed it. ;


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuka had been following Natsuki for what seemed like hours, but now it appeared that they had finally reached their destination. Oddly enough, it seemed that Natsuki had decided to meet her secret lover in the food court. 'Hmmph! This seems like just the type of place she'd hang around. Cheap and convenient, just like her. Now, to see the person who that tramp believes to be better than my Shizuru!'

Natsuki sat down, a slight grin on her face. She couldn't believe she was going to go through with it. Sure, she had thought about it time and time again, but it was finally hitting her. She sighed heavily, praying that her courage wouldn't flee when she needed it the most. She looked around, waiting for the one she was in need of right now. He seemed to be running late, but she wasn't going to fret. This was to be a time of joy, and she was going to make it run as smoothly as possible. Just as she was about to get up and use the phone, she saw him in the distance. Though it had been three years, he still looked the same. The same beautiful blue eyes, the same blonde shaggy hair. He had grown too, she noticed. He smiled as he went up to meet her, and they hugged fiercely. "It's been far too long, my friend."

Shizuka gasped loudly when she saw this blatant show of affection. That girl couldn't even wait until they were in private! There was something else that hit her hard, too. Natsuki was with a male. Shizuka thought she knew everything about this girl, but it was now clear just how wrong she was. She continued to watch the two, her anger steadily building.

"Hey kiddo. How have you been?" Natsuki smiled widely, clearly relieved. "I've been great, Yoshitaka. For a second there, I thought you weren't going to show."

The tall man let out a slight chuckle. "Now would I go and let my favorite cousin down when she needed me so severlery?" Natsuki gave a half smile. "I know. I knew you'd come."

Shizuka was thankful she had Shizuru in mind, because at that instant she wanted nothing more than to slap the blue haired rider. How dare she leave Shizuru at home to cook and clean, while she was out frolicking with a new mate. Granted, she couldn't hear what they were saying, but it all seemed scandalous enough.

Natsuki cleared her throat, and began to discuss why they were here. "Yoshitaka, you know how I've been seeing Shizuru for a long time now. I'm so in love with her, I couldn't bare the thought of losing her. Things have been rather tough lately since her mother's been in town, and I haven't been the greatest to be around." Yoshitaka grinned and sighed softly. "I know what you mean. And since all of this has been happening, you've been thinking quite a bit about your current situation, and what you can do to make it better. Just make sure you're doing this for the right reason." Natsuki nodded, her expression suddenly serious. "I've thought about it. Believe me. It's getting kind of late. The plan was for tomorrow, right?" He nodded, and looked out into the light. "Alright. Tomorrow. We'll stop for dinner, and then get it over with. I know how nervous you can get." Natsuki laughed loudly, and turned to him. "I really appreciate this. You'll never know how much." They hugged once more, and finally parted.

Shizuka got up, and quickly hurried out to the side street near the mall. 'Something about tomorrow, hmm Natsuki? Well. We'll see what happens when I tell Shizuru about your little escapade.' She nodded to herself, looked both ways for Natsuki, and hurried back to the apartment, shielded by the impending night.

Natsuki couldn't help the smile that adorned her face as she rode all the way home. She was proud of herself for making the first step, and happy things were finally going the way that _she _wanted them to.

When Natsuki entered the apartment, she walked into the kitchen to find dinner already prepared, and Shizuru moving about with her apron on. "Natsuki! You're finally home. I was getting worried." Natsuki walked over to Shizuru and kissed her lightly. "I'm sorry I made you worry, and I'm sorry you had to cook this all alone." Shizuru shook her head and then smiled. "Don't worry about it. Mother was here to help. And besides, you'll be doing the dishes." Natsuki laughed, and hugged Shizuru once more. "By the way, where is your mother?" Shizuru took the apron off and tossed it on a nearby chair. "Oh, she's home now. She was out shopping." Natsuki stopped for a minute, and put her finger to her lip. "She was out shopping? That's...interesting." Natsuki couldn't remember seeing Shizuka in the mall, and was thankful for that. She set up three places at the dining room table, and then helped Shizuru bring in the food. When everything was in place, Shizuka came through the door and sat down., not meeting anyone's eye. "Hello Shizuka. How are you tonight?" Shizuka looked up and forced out a smile. "I'm fabulous. Just fabulous."

'Tomorrow, Natsuki. It all ends tomorrow.'

-------------------------------------------------------------

Okay...another one for all of you. Read and tell me if you love/hate it. Please? -puppy dog eyes- I'll give you all candy.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsuki woke up, feeling more refreshed than usual. She felt a pang of immense joy when she thought of her still sleeping partner. 'Today's the day. Nothing will ruin this. Absolutely nothing.' She stretched once more before walking into the kitchen to prepare a breakfast in bed surprise for Shizuru.

As she began cooking, she heard footsteps behind her. "Shizuru, go back…oh. Good morning, Shizuka." Natsuki had never seen Shizuka up this early, so the surprise was genuine. "Well hello, Natsuki. Up a tad bit early I see, and making breakfast, no less. What's the occasion?" Natsuki half grinned before waving it off. "There's no occasion. I just wanted to do something special for Shizuru, that's all." Shizuka nodded once before returning to the living room. If Natsuki had cared more about Shizuka's responses, she would have noticed the snake like smile that adorned her face. 'Oh Natsuki, you're good. But you see; I'm better. You won't get away with this.'

About an hour later, Shizuru emerged from the bedroom, a disheveled mess. Shizuka and Natsuki looked on as Shizuru made her way to the couch in a zombie like state. "Shizuru…are you alright?" Natsuki frowned, questioning her partner. "Why the hell am I so damn tired? Where's my breakfast? Why is this room a mess?" Natsuki sighed knowingly. This appeared to be one of Shizuru's off days, something not many people knew about. It seemed that being perfect did in fact have an affect on Shizuru. Unfortunately, the only person to ever be around her when this happened was Natsuki. The only thing you could do was agree with everything she said, and when possible, stay the hell out of her way. It usually passed within a few hours, so Natsuki was thankful she'd be gone nearly all day. Better to let her mother deal with it anyway.

"Hey Shizuru. I think it would be a great idea for you to spend some time with your mom. Go out to eat and stuff, shop, see a movie. You know… fun, girly type things." Shizuru looked up at Natsuki with a blank expression. "And where exactly will you be?" Natsuki shifted in her seat. "I have things I need to get done. But I need you to be home later on. I have a surprise for you." Natsuki saw Shizuru gain some of her humanity back, and sighed thankfully. "Sure…whatever you say, Natsuki. What shall we do today, Mother?" Shizuka smiled wryly. "Don't you worry about that, darling. I have things planned." Natsuki rose to give Shizuru a hug, grabbed her coat, and headed out the door. "I have an idea, Shizuru. Let's go to the mall."

Natsuki was the one who was late this time. When she arrived at the mall, Yoshitaka was already waiting for her. She smiled once more before greeting him. "I'm so sorry I was late. Shizuru was in one of her moods. I couldn't get out of there fast enough." Yoshitaka grinned before shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. I know how women are. They are terribly confusing creatures. So, kiddo…are you excited?" Natsuki inhaled heavily, and blew it out with just as much force. "You have no idea how nervous I am. I just want to get it over with." Yoshitaka nodded once more. "Let's shop a little bit first, then we'll eat, and then get what we came here for."

After shopping around for what seemed like hours, Shizuru began to complain about being hungry, and the two decided to stop into one of the many restaurants the mall contained. After ordering their meals and beverages, Shizuru and her mother began small talk, until they heard a familiar voice. Shizuru looked up to see Natsuki walking in with a man on her arm. A man she didn't recognize. Shizuka tensed up, knowing that this was the moment she had been waiting for. The truth was finally being revealed. "Mother... who is that man? What is he doing with Natsuki?"

Shizuka sighed softly before meeting her daughters' eyes. "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. Now this proves my theory. I saw Natsuki here with that man the other day. They seemed very…close." Shizuru had to force her gaping mouth shut. "Mother, this can't be right. Natsuki would never…I mean, she loves me…she wouldn't…" Shizuka reached across and grabbed her daughter's hand when she saw tears in her eyes. "Maybe it isn't what we think. We'll follow them…and see for ourselves." Shizuru sniffed slightly before nodding.

Natsuki had to cover her mouth to keep from spraying her cousin with her drink. It had been so long since she had seen him, and she had forgotten how much fun they always had together. After quieting down, the air became serious. "Alright, Natsuki. It's time. Are you ready?" Natsuki groaned softly. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

Shizuka and Shizuru ducked to avoid being seen by the two, and got up quietly when they had left, and began following. "Mother, where are they going?" Shizuka strained to see the sign of the store in which the two had just entered, and inhaled sharply when she made it out. "It appears to be a jewelry store." Shizuru felt her legs nearly collapse, and leaned against her mother for support. "Can we please leave? I don't think I can handle this anymore." Shizuka hugged her daughter fiercely, and nodded against her. "We'll get an explanation out her when she returns home." The two held each other, one for support, the other out of protectiveness, and made their way home.

Natsuki and Yoshitaka emerged from the store, vehemently discussing what was now in Natsuki's hand. "It's beautiful. I think she'll love it." Yoshitaka smiled down at his cousin. "I know she will. Now go home. It's your job to finish this." Natsuki looked at him with a serious expression. "Thank you so much for your help. Without you, I never would have been able to pull this off." He smiled gently before hugging her. "Don't thank me. Just go to her." They parted, and Natsuki hurried to Duran.

Shizuru laid down on the couch, dried tears on her face, listening to the sounds of the pouring rain. A storm had started, and by the sounds, it was a strong one. She stiffened slightly when she heard the door open, and sat up straight. "Oh man, that's one crazy storm. I don't remember hearing a forecast for rain. Shizuru…I have something I need to ask you." Shizuru clenched her kimono tightly, to keep from breaking down again. "What is it, Natsuki?" Shizuru heard a rumpling from a bag, and exhaled when she saw Natsuki kneel down in front of her. "Shizuru…will you-"

SMACK!

The sound reverberated through the entire apartment, so much that Shizuka rushed out to see what had happened. For what seemed like an eternity, there was no sound, until Shizuru's crying echoed through the halls. "I saw you…I saw you with that man…I..." Shizuru stopped once more before getting up and rushing outside into the pouring rain and monstrous thunder. Natsuki sat there, a red welt appearing where she had been hit. The two words she muttered were left for only the elements to hear.

"…marry me…"


	6. Chapter 6

What We Do For Love 

Natsuki sat on the ground, completely immobile, contemplating what had just happened. She stared forward, her eyes seemingly blank. If the eyes were in fact the windows to the soul, then Natsuki's was drowning in sorrow. Understanding just seemed too beyond her reach. Her current train of thought consisted of this: angry Shizuru, proposing Natsuki, furious Shizuru, and suddenly a pained Natsuki. It just didn't make sense.

------------

Shizuru ran like she had never run before. The heavy rain pelting her face seemed nonexistent. Her body was currently running on an array of emotions: anger, confusion, embarrassment, shame, all taped together with despair. She thought her love for Natsuki would last forever, and thought that it would always be returned. Current events seemed to twist and gnarl her idea of their relationship, making her doubt everything she once believed. Shizuru slowed her pace, and finally stopped all together when she realized where she was. She let out one final sob and dropped to her knees.

--------------

She was running blindly, but right about now, she didn't care. All she knew was that she needed to find Shizuru and explain things. Shizuru had said something before she ran out, something that confused Natsuki to no end. "I saw you with that man." The only man Natsuki had been with lately was Yoshitaka, and the chances of Shizuru actually seeing him seemed slim to none…unless…Shizuka. She must have seen them together, and reported it all to Shizuru. Natsuki let out an agonized scream, and ran harder to the only place she felt true comfort. This was the place where the two of them had spent endless summers picnicking and her most favorite part, making love. She stopped suddenly when she noticed one of the swings of the simple playground occupied by a person with their head down. Slowly, she began to approach.

Shizuru looked up quickly when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and turned away just as fast when she realized who it was. She cleared her throat and sniffed in deeply. Natsuki had to strain to hear what was said next. "I don't want you near me. Get away, I swear I'll scream." Natsuki's mouth opened slightly, but she continued to advance. Shizuru's eyes opened wider, and she began to fidget. "What did I tell you? Leave me alone." Natsuki once again halted, but kept going until she was right in front of the swing. Shizuru was about to open her mouth once more to protest, but was stopped when Natsuki threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

As soon as it happened, Shizuru began to yell and scream, trying to break the hold. "Shizuru, please, stop this! I know what you think happened, but you're wrong!" Shizuru screamed once more and tried to push Natsuki off of her. "No! I know what happened. You were with that man…you cheated on me…with him! I saw you, Natsuki…god…I saw you two together." Natsuki backed away slowly and looked Shizuru full in the eyes. "You saw what your mother wanted you to see. Me, looking intimate with another person. That man that you saw? My cousin, Yoshitaka. I wanted him with me when I chose the ring for you, because of how important he is to me. The two people I love most in the world, with me. That is what I wanted. In the end, it was Shizuka who got her way."

With that said, Natsuki got up slowly and turned around, and began to walk away. She inhaled sharply when she felt two hands grab onto the back of her shirt, and warm breath tickle her ear. "My answer…my answer is yes." Now it was Natsuki's turn to cry, and cry she did, heavy sobs wracking her whole body, she grabbed onto Shizuru tightly and managed to get out these simple yet powerful words: "Let's go home."

-----------

Back at the apartment, the two changed out of their soaked clothing, and sat in front of the fireplace, holding onto each other. Natsuki put her chin atop Shizuru's head and said softly, "What do you want to do…about your mother." Shizuru snuggled closer, and sighed softly. "She left a note." Natsuki pulled away slightly, and looked down at her brunette companion. "Well, what did it say?" Shizuru smiled and yawned before responding. "I don't know. I threw it in there." The light from the fire made both crimson and emerald eyes glow, and soon lulled them close.

END

Well guys, that's it. Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'd like your opinion on one last thing. I have other ideas for these two. Should I write more? ; Thanks again everyone. Peace.


End file.
